


Мастер-джедай Амидала

by Smoking_breath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe — AniDala with Role Reversal, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi!Padme Amidala, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Senator!Anakin Skywalker, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: ПереводJedi Master Amidalaотjamwrites***AU, где Падме — мастер-джедай, Асока — её падаван, а Энакин... Энакин — сенатор, что, скорее всего, не слишком хорошо для всех.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Мастер-джедай Амидала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jedi Master Amidala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131080) by [jamwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamwrites/pseuds/jamwrites). 



> От автора: Я долго никак не могла выбрать, сделать Энакина королём с Набу или сенатором с Татуина... В конечном итоге я решила, что для лучшей вхарактерности лучше оставить как можно больше канонной предыстории. Эта AU, похоже, понравилась многим на Tumblr, так что я решила опубликовать её и здесь.

_Отчаянные меры!_

_После дерзкого НАПАДЕНИЯ на КАМИНО, в ходе которого ГЕНЕРАЛ ГРИВУС и его АРМИЯ ДРОИДОВ почти захватили образец с генетическим кодом всех солдат-клонов, потрясенная РЕСПУБЛИКА созывает экстренное заседание ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКОГО СЕНАТА. Уверенность Республики в надёжности ранее считавшейся неприступной штаб-квартиры клонирования стремительно ослабевает._

_Новоизбранный сенатор ЭНАКИН СКАЙУОКЕР пересёк пол-Галактики, чтобы представить голос граждан своей родной планеты Татуин на этом решающем голосовании. Напряженность нарастает по мере того, как решается судьба ВЕЛИКОЙ АРМИИ РЕСПУБЛИКИ..._

  
_**Энакин** _

Парадная мантия натирала Энакину везде, где не должна была.  
Ему пришлось сдерживаться и не поправлять постоянно свои одежды; в конце концов, впервые взоры всех членов Галактического Сената были устремлены на него, и ему, наверное, было положено произвести эффектное впечатление.  
Но он был не виноват, что у него мысли то и дело разбегались — когда его избрали Сенатором на Татуине, Энакин ожидал рискованных закулисных сделок, выведения на чистую воду коррупционеров, ну и возможно одну-две погони по полутёмным переулкам. И в то время, как в Сенате было полно коррупции, что было ясно как день, она имела тенденцию проявляться в мучительно долгих и нудных речах, а не перестрелках из бластеров. И сегодняшнее заседание было не исключение.  
— Что вы все забываете, так это то, что образец с генетическим кодом для создания клонов — собственность Камино, — говорила Сенатор Бартони. Её парящая платформа заняла центральную позицию в зале, и Энакин уже давно впал в полудрёму, пока каминоанка последние четверть часа вещала без передышки и исходила пеной. — Мастер Шаак Ти ясно дала понять, что армия клонов куплена и оплачена Республикой, но условия вашего контракта не включают сам исходный генетический образец. ДНК Фетта закручена совершенно в другом направлении, чем у вас. Боюсь то, что много лет назад приобрёл Совет джедаев, был некаталогизированный материал для клонирования, и он останется на Камино. Его нельзя никуда перевозить.  
Хватит. Энакин услышал более чем достаточно. Он должен был вмешаться; он либо сделает это или выбросится вниз через перила платформы. Скайуокер нажал на кнопку на панели управления, и его платформа пришла в движение и вынесла его на боксёрский ринг с Бартони.  
— Нельзя — слишком громкое слово, Сенатор. Я думаю, генерал Гривус уже доказал, что это возможно. И уже было сделано. — Он перевёл взгляд на море из представителей тысяч планет вокруг себя, на Верховного Канцлера, спокойно наблюдающего с центрального подиума. — По факту, только благодаря вмешательству рыцаря-джедая Амидалы, генетический образец всё ещё у нас.  
К его платформе присоединилась ещё одна, теперь они вдвоём парили в воздухе напротив Бартони.   
— Сенатор Скайуокер прав, — заговорила Сенатор Мотма и подкрепила свои слова ободряющей улыбкой. — Главное преимущество и защита Камино заключались в её секретности. Теперь координаты местоположения планеты известны всей Галактике, больше она не в безопасности. И Совет джедаев не может выделить рыцарей для её защиты; всем нам известно, что они все очень заняты на фронтах. — Энакин сделал себе мысленную пометку угостить Мотму выпивкой после окончания этого заседания, если это когда-нибудь всё же произойдёт. Пока было не похоже.  
— Что же тогда предлагаете вы? — Канцлер Палпатин широко развёл руки в стороны, обращаясь ко всему Сенату. Вот он шанс Энакина. Возможно, он всё ещё может довести это заседание до завершения раньше, чем полностью поседеет.  
— Перевезти генетический образец, — ответил он. Гул голосов пронёсся над тысячами сияющих платформ. Скайуокер про себя улыбнулся. Он должен был признать, что эффект от ощущения себя объектом всеобщего внимания был довольно приятен.  
Платформа Бартони вырвалась вперёд.  
— Перевезти генетический образец? Ба! Предположу, что ещё и на вашу захолустную планету? — Её саркастичный смех глухим эхом разнёсся по Залу.  
Ухмылка Энакина стала шире:  
— А почему бы и нет, это прекрасная идея, Сенатор.  
— Что? Нет, я...  
— Только представьте. Татуин находится далеко от центра Галактики. Даже войны клонов его не затронули. Да, там не будет наших военных, чтобы его охранять, но там нет и Сепаратистов. — Гул голосов стал сильнее. — Давайте всем скажем, что образец возвращается на Корусант, где мы сможем охранять его силами Космического флота. И всё будет тихо-мирно, пока на наши головы не нагрянет вся армия дроидов, когда они придут сюда за ней.  
— Но Татуин на самых задворках Республики!  
— Именно. Это последнее место, про которое Гривус подумает, где мы могли бы спрятать образец с кодом клонирования. А раз линия фронта проходит далеко от Татуина, то и у Сепаратистов нет шансов случайно его обнаружить. Это идеальное тайное место. А если Дуку каким-то образом удастся заполучить в свои лапы информацию о местонахождении образца, то последующая битва не разрушит лаборатории и фабрики по клонированию или нашу столицу... и Сенат. — О, Энакин завладел их вниманием; теперь он был в этом уверен, глядя на их лица. Может быть, к сенаторству у него реально было таланта больше, чем он думал раньше.  
— Нелепость! Абсурд! — всё хорошее настроение Энакина как рукой сняло, стоило ему увидеть физиономию Лотт Дода, приступающего к своей речи. — Транспортировка генетического образца с Камино нарушает все соглашения, подписанные Республикой под наблюдением Торговой Федерации.  
Мотма улыбнулась Доду, но уже без намёка на дружелюбие.   
— Фактически, сенатор Дод, мне ли вам напоминать, что это член Совета джедаев подписал контракт. Республика лишь оплатила счёт.  
Похоже, Энакин был ей должен уже целый обед.   
— Если Камино и Торговую Федерацию не устраивает существующий контракт, существует возможность провести повторные переговоры о более низкой процентной ставке, — сказал он самым невинным и лёгким тоном.   
Орну Фри Таа понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прекратить начинающийся хаос, готовую разразиться бурю из споров и выкриков, от чего Энакин не мог не испытать огромное удовольствие. Определённо, эти замшелые политиканы давненько не встречали никого, кто бросил бы им достойный вызов. Если ему повезёт, то возможно ему удастся встретить несколько достойных спарринг-партнёров для будущих заседаний. В Бартони, как бы она его ни раздражала, чувствовался оставшийся запал.  
Когда гомон голосов наконец стих, Канцлер Палпатин поднялся и опёрся руками о перила своей платформы:  
— Нам предложено несколько вариантов дальнейших действий. Мы можем весь день ходить кругами, но на мой взгляд, пришло время проголосовать.   
Пожилой политик поднял взгляд на Энакина:  
— Мы благодарим сенатора с Татуина за его... смелый план действий, но также настоятельно призываем Сенат принять во внимание мудрые слова сенатора Торговой Федерации, а также наши предыдущие обязательства перед Банковским Кланом.  
Энакин почувствовал, как улыбка сползает с его лица. Что? Что сейчас делал этот старик? Сейчас было самое неподходящее время напоминать Сенату об этих паразитах. Сейчас им было нужно действовать. Наверняка это они могли понять. Энакин посмотрел на сенатора Мотму, которая с самым серьёзным выражением посмотрела на него, оторвав взгляд от своей мигающей консоли.  
— Пожалуйста, сейчас все должны проголосовать.

*****

— Бесхребетные, безвольные, трусливые сарлакососы! — Энакин поискал глазами, что бы ему пнуть, но в коридоре были только снующие туда-сюда сенаторы, специалисты и обслуживающие дроиды, а ему не очень хотелось, чтобы его вывели вон. Пока. — Из-за таких нас всех убьют, или ещё хуже... проиграем войну.  
Шедшая рядом Мон Мотма положила руку ему на плечо:  
— Понимаю ваше разочарование, правда, я вас понимаю, — она вздохнула. — Впрочем, решение Сената меня не удивляет. Поработаете здесь ещё несколько лет, и боюсь, вы поменяете свою точку зрения на такую же.  
— Да, но если Лотт Дод и остальные члены Федерации будут продолжать такими темпами, то через несколько лет мы все будем меняться разве что рационами и смертелочками в концлагере Дуку.   
Они повернули за угол, и увидели его: Лотт Дод, вышагивал по коридору с таким видом, словно сорвал джекпот в лотерею. Что, на взгляд Скайуокера, так и было. В груди у него стало тесно от горячего, завихряющегося гнева, и он прикусил изнутри щёку. Наверняка, у него там уже начал образовываться шрам от того, как часто ему приходилось это делать в последнее время.  
— А, сенатор Скайуокер! — воскликнул Дод. Его физиономия лоснилась таким липким самодовольством, что ею можно было смазать тридцатилетнее силовое реле. — Вы выступали так... громко на заседании. Очень жаль, что ваша неопытная речь провалилась и не убедила...  
Договорить неймодианец не успел, потому что кулак Энакина, врезавшийся ему в живот, перебил его на полуслове. Когда Дод попытался выпрямиться, хватая ртом воздух, он вздёрнул вверх кривой палец.   
— Аххх, — просипел он, — вижу, что твои прошлые хозяева на этой захолустной планете научили тебя драться, как вомп-крысу и спорить точно так же.  
— Повтори, — сказал Энакин угрожающим голосом.  
— Извините?  
— Повтори. Я не расслышал, что ты там бормочешь. Скорее всего, потому что у тебя зубов не хватает.  
— У меня на месте все...  
В следующее мгновение лоб Энакина врезался в рот Дода, и он с невыразимым удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как Дод повалился на пол, потеряв сознание. Очень скоро коридор заполнили встревоженные возгласы дроидов и сенаторов, но Энакин почти ничего не слышал, кроме ярости, песчаной бурей ревущей у него в ушах.  
— Вообще-то, думаю, в этот раз у меня вышло как надо, — выплюнул Энакин, когда его за руки схватили дроиды из охраны Сената, а в шею вонзился укол транквилизатора.

*****  
Сознание Энакина было затуманено плотной и липкой пеленой. Ему приходилось прилагать такие усилия, чтобы выплыть на поверхность, что у него словно лёгкие начали сжиматься от нехватки воздуха.  
Он почти ожидал, что проснётся в тюремной камере, но когда ему наконец удалось разлепить веки, то его взору предстал приятный вид солнечного света, льющегося в огромное панорамное окно кабинета Канцлера.  
— А, Скайуокер, мальчик мой, ты проснулся, — Канцлер собственной персоной улыбался ему из-за своего стола и указал на поднос со стаканом, который держал в манипуляторах сервис-дроид, застывший возле Энакина. — Пожалуйста, выпей, это прояснит тебе голову.  
Энакин застонал, повернулся... и чуть не упал со своего сиденья. Оказывается Канцлер устроил его в одном из мягких объемных кресел, окружающих полукругом его роскошный массивный стол.  
— Мой дорогой мальчик, мастер Амидала сказала мне, что ты ударил по лицу делегата Торговой Федерации. Это правда?  
Скайуокер поёрзал в кресле. Лучше всего было сказать правду и получить уже положеное наказание:  
— Абсолютно не так, ваше превосходительство. Я ударил делегата в живот. Затем я боднул его в лицо.  
— Что ж, в любом случае, я должен поздравить тебя. Сцена, которую вы устроили с сенатором Додом оказалась даже более убедительной, чем мы с сенатором Мотмой могли надеяться. — От широкой улыбки морщинок в углах глаз Канцлера стало ещё больше.  
— О да. Точно... План. Тот План. — От разговоров болезненный стук в голову у молодого сенатора стал ещё сильнее. Что за транк ему вкололи? Рафтарский анестетик? — Нет, эта, э... возможность... с Лоттом Додом удачно подвернулась до того, как сенатор Мотма успела мне всё рассказать. Что на самом деле происходит?  
— Пожалуйста, выпей. Это должно помочь.  
Энакин принял стакан воды от дроида и сделал, как ему было сказано. Удивительно, но его голове стало чуточку легче, когда у него начало проходить ощущение ваты во рту.  
— Не вижу причины ходить вокруг да около. Если говорить вкратце, то Сенате проголосовал за твоё предложение.  
— Что? Извините, Канцлер, но я там был. Сенат проголосовал за то, чтобы оставить образец у каминоанцев. Вы сами объявили результат.  
— А, это я и сделал, мой мальчик. Громко и во всеуслышание. — Канцлер сделал паузу, с позабавленным выражением наблюдая за лицом Энакина. Если это была правда, если голосование прошло, то...  
Он выпил ещё стакан и ещё.  
— Вы солгали. Чтобы запутать шпионов Сепаратистов.  
— Очень хорошо. И пусть наши голоса конфиденциальны, нельзя с уверенностью сказать, что среди сенаторов нет ушей и глаз, подкупленных Дуку. — Канцлер подался вперёд с заговорщицким видом. — Я подумал, что нам лучше замести за тобой следы.  
— Следы? Я куда-то полечу?  
Из-за спины Энакина раздался шорох одежд. Кто-то ещё был всё это время в кабинете, а Энакин по всей видимости был слишком не в себе, чтобы это заметить.  
— Да. Мы полетим, — произнесла мастер Амидала.  
Не имело значения, сколько они уже друг друга знали; при виде её, сердце у него каждый раз замирало от сладкого восторга, а руки сжимались, словно у него в объятиях был её фантомный двойник. Падме была здесь, прекрасное видение в багряных одеждах, а лучи заходящего солнца, бьющие в панорамное окно кабинета, вызолотили пряди её густых волос. Увидев мастера Амидалу в одеяниях традиционного для неё красного цвета с изящной рукоятью светового посоха, притороченного к поясу на её ещё более изящной талии, Энакин был даже рад, что наркотик ещё не вывелся до конца из его организма — у него хотя бы был верибельный предлог, чтобы он мог уставиться на неё с открытым ртом.  
— Что ж, — продолжала Падме, бесстрастно обведя глазами кабинет. Она лишь на мгновение задержала взгляд на Энакине. — Крейсер уже на орбите. Чего мы ждём?

*****

  
_**Падме** _

Им много было нужно сделать за то время, что Энакин провёл без сознания. В действительности Падме Амидала и её падаван были по уши в работе уже за несколько часов до заседания Сената, сверяя и перепроверяя логистические детали, действия, положенные по протоколу, и при возникновении внештатных ситуаций после того, как генетический образец был поднят на борт в Камино. Они должны были быть на Корусанте точно к тому времени, как завершится голосование.  
Убедить каминоанцев в необходимости и правильности этих действий было далеко не просто, но Падме была благодарна Силе уже за то, что они не столкнулись с неприятностями на обратном пути в Корусант.  
Вот дорога до Татуина... тут она была менее уверена. Но она бы никогда не призналась в этом своему падавану.  
— Мы сопровождаем сенатора? Зачем он вообще летит с нами? — на ходу спрашивала Асока, которой приходилось подбегать трусцой, чтобы успевать за широкими шагами Падме, пока они спешили по извилистым коридорам здания Сената к кабинету Верховного Канцлера. Даже сейчас Падме крепко держала в руках генетический образец, укрытый свободными складками её мантии, и половина ее внимания была сосредоточена на беспокойстве о будущей судьбе Великой армии, которую она держала между большим и указательным пальцами, в то время как другая половина её внимания отвечала на поток вопросов, к которым она давно привыкла.  
— Потому что, — ответила Падме ровным тоном, — образец должен быть доставлен на родную планету сенатора и там спрятан. Эна... Сенатор Скайуокер — единственный официальный представитель из системы Татуин, который у нас есть; он лучше всех нас знает, где надёжнее всего её сохранить.  
Асока готова была задать уже следующий вопрос до того, как Падме успела ответить на первые два:  
— Но разве он нас не замедлит? Нам повезло, что мы в целости добрались до Корусанта. Дуку, наверное, уже отправил флот дроидов или супероружие, которые только и ждут, чтобы напасть на нас, стоит нам только шаг ступить за границу Центральных миров. Если нам придётся ещё и нянчиться с сенатором...  
— Я уверена, что сенатор Скайуокер может о себе позаботиться. — Они подошли к вестибюлю перед кабинетом Канцлера. Падме остановилась на несколько секунд, чтобы привести в порядок свои одежды, и строгим взглядом посмотрела на своего падавана. — И в любом случае канцлер дал специальные указания для принятия особых мер, чтобы надёжно скрыть от Сепаратистов выработанную стратегию.  
Но Асока только закатила глаза:  
— Словно это хоть раз останавливало Сепов раньше. Когда вы в последний раз говорили, что у нас не должно быть никаких неприятностей, Вентресс чуть не оставила меня без головы.  
— Но всё же ты стоишь сейчас здесь, воплощение послушного и добродетельного падавана, — отозвалась Падме, высоко поднимая брови и чуть-чуть улыбаясь уголком рта. — Миссия пройдёт гладко, если будешь делать так, как тебе говорят.  
В следующее мгновение двери в кабинет открылись, и их поприветствовал Канцлер в компании бессознательного или контуженого Энакина — состояние, увы, слишком для него привычное, и Падме хотела бы видеть его таким гораздо реже.  
Асока встала, сложив руки на груди и разглядывая открывшуюся перед ней сцену.  
— О да, — заметила она сухо. — Всё пройдёт просто отлично.

*****

  
Их крейсер горел.  
К счастью, не весь целиком, но достаточно для того, чтобы образовался довольно выраженный крен правого борта, когда открыли шлюзы, чтобы вытянуть дым в открытый космос.  
— Это часть плана, я полагаю? — Энакина сильно шатнуло вперёд, когда корабль тряхнуло от очередного взрыва после залпа из орудий Сепаратистов, но Падме стояла непоколебимо прямо, вперив мрачный взгляд в голопроекцию, вокруг которой собрались они с Энакином, Асокой и капитаном Рексом.  
Полёт проходил в штатном режиме, пока они не вышли из гиперпрыжка; путешествие на Татуин требовало внесения нескольких поправок в маршрут, чтобы не угодить в неудобно расположенные туманности, а также они преследовали дополнительную цель — сбить со следа непршенных преследователей, если таковые появятся. Этот стратегический ход оказался бесполезен. Несколько минут назад их вызвал Рекс, чтобы обсудить чрезвычайную ситуацию с атаковавшим их из засады в пункте назначения флотом сепаратистов.  
Падме была почти рада, что настали хаос и неразбериха; теперь у неё была уважительная причина не выслушивать все подряд самодовольные комментарии Асоки, которую присутствие Энакина, казалось, только подзадоривало.  
Асока кивнула в сторону Падме:  
— У нас с учителем обычно бывает план, и обычно он идёт скрагу под хвост. Так что можно сказать, это было вполне ожидаемо.  
Падме не пропустила коварный огонёк, мелькнувший в глазах мужа. И пусть они с Асокой сегодня встретились в первый раз, она могла с уверенностью сказать, что эти двое подружатся быстро и крепко. У них уже была общая черта — куда бы кто-нибудь из них ни пошёл, там обязательнл что-нибудь взрывалось.  
Рекс на панели управления пощёлкал тумблерами и нажал несколько клавиш, чтобы настроить голопроектор.  
— На нас идёт эскадра абордажных кораблей. Больше, чем мы сможем сбить с имеющимися орудиями.  
— Им нужен образец. — Падме погладила подбородок по привычке, позаимствованной уже у своего учителя. Если они напали из-за генетического образца, то невозможно было сказать точно, насколько их план был скомпрометирован. У них уже не было времени, чтобы переживать по поводу того, кто слил информацию; ей оставалось только надеяться, что дроидам не было известно, куда они везут образец. Но существовал очень вероятный шанс, что дроиды было известно другое — у них на борту Энакин Скайуокер, это ставило его под удар и делало уязвимым.  
— Выводите истребители. Нужно уничтожить, как можно больше абордажных судов противника. — Падме сняла с пояса оружие. — Я иду к месту предполагаемой высадки и задержу их. Рекс, возьми под командование взвод, защищайте гипердвигатель. Асока...  
—... защищай сенатора и приготовься отступить, если понадобится? — договорила Асока, снова сложив руки на груди.  
— Да, и возьми взвод себе в помощь.  
— Хэй, хэй, погодите-ка. — Энакин снова покачнулся, чуть не потеряв равновесие, и в этот раз ухватился за плечо Падме, чтобы не упасть, — Кто тут что говорил о бегстве? Я неплохо умею стрелять. И на мою защиту точно не нужно отряжать целый взвод клонов.  
— Капитан, действуйте. — Рекс кивнул, повернулся и выбежал из двери. Мастер-джедай вздохнула и обернулась к Энакину. — Сенатор, я знаю, что вы хотите помочь, но это определённо не ваша сфера деятельности. Мы не можем позволить себе вас потерять.  
— Тогда хорошо, что я никуда не собираюсь.  
Падме готова была поклясться, что с теми темпами, с какими ей приходилось скрипеть зубами по вине Энакина, от них рано или поздно останутся одни пеньки. А ещё у них не было времени спорить, особенно перед её падаваном.  
— Хорошо. Вы оба идёте со мной. Но, Асока, как только ты посчитаешь, что сенатор в опасности, ты забираешь его с собой и вы спасаетесь бегством. Если он начнёт протестовать и сопротивляться... что ж, я уверена, что ты сильнее его и справишься.  
— Эй!  
Асока ухмыльнулась:  
— Верно подмечено, Учитель.  
Очередной взрыв сотряс корабль, и Падме посчитала это за знак, что им пора двигаться быстрее. Они побежали по длинным переходам, освещаемым тревожными красными вспышками сирен. По расчётам, дроиды должны были высадиться в кормовой части крейсера; к тому времени, как Падме с Асокой и Энакином добрались до нужного коридора, они обнаружили на позиции несколько дюжин клонов, рассредоточившихся в боевом порядке с оружием наизготовку.  
— Хорошо, что вы здесь, генерал, — кивнул ей один из клонов. — Мы готовы.  
— Рада это слышать. Все держим линию и защищаем гипердвигатель любой ценой; мы слишком далеко на Внешнем рубеже, у нас не будет подкрепления.  
Падме подняла подбородок и заговорила громче, обращаясь к каждому клону в пределах слышимости:  
— Мы всё, что есть у каждого из нас. Да пребудет с нами Сила.  
Затем она обратила всё внимание на потолок и стала ждать.  
— Всем приготовиться, — скомандовала Падме, когда раздался скрежет металла и приглушённые звуки огня из бластеров из глубины коридора. За ней стояла Асока, а за ней Энакин, частично скрытый дверным выступом, и с бластером наизготовку. — Приготовьтесь.  
А затем всё произошло сразу и быстро: потолок пробили таранные наконечники абордажного судна дроидов, раскалывая и сразу расширяя брешь в потолке. В бреши из судов выдвинулись несколько мостов, которые сбросили вниз ряды супербоевых дроидов, активировавшихся при столкновении с полом. Они незамедлительно выпрямились, приняв боевую форму, и с бездушной целенаправленностью двинулись на клонов.  
Падме активировала посох, вспыхнули зелёные плазменные клинки.  
— _Огонь!_ — скомандовала она и бросилась в атаку.  
Её сознание заволокла уже знакомая боевая дымка и накрыла её с головой, словно огромная волна. Когда-то было время, когда Падме не знала, что такое война, не вела солдат на смерть. Тогда её дни проходили в тренировках под наставничеством Оби-Вана на залитых солнцем площадях, в групповых медитациях с другими юнлингами и мастером Йодой, иногда великий магистр тайком проводил своих подопечных в зал Совета, озорно посмеиваясь над собственной хитростью.  
Эти дни безвозвратно ушли в прошлое.  
Теперь же Падме отмечала, как мало ее смущал всплеск адреналина, когда ее световой посох, словно ураган плазмы, косил дроидов целыми рядами, как быстро она привыкла отражать дождь бластерных выстрелов. Теперь, если она видела, что погибли только один или двое из её людей, это уже казалось победой, в отличие от десяти, двадцати или целого взвода смертей. Она с выработанной привычной легкостью уклонялась, кружилась и рассекала нападающих на части. Теперь Падме Амидала была щитом между своими солдатами и дроидами, чьи металлические манипуляторы тянулись к своим жертвам.  
— Учитель! — позвал её сзади голос Асоки, и Падме, выбрав мгновение, бросила взгляд в её сторону. С тыла наступали ещё дроиды, и её падаван держала оборону, сражаясь двумя своими мечами.  
Это было совсем нехорошо; Сепаратисты наслали на них больше дроидов, чем обычно. Ничего такого, с чем Падме не могла бы справиться, но присутствие на борту Энакина осложняло ситуацию.  
— Энакин! Отступайте к мостику!  
Она заблокировала два выстрела, летящие ей в голову, разрубила напополам наступающего дроида, и тотчас швырнула его корпус толчком Силы в подбирающуюся группу его собратьев, разметав их на части. Но за ними уже подступали другие.  
Светящийся красный глаз супербоевого дроида разбился вдребезги, и он куском безжизненного металла грохнулся наземь.  
— Что? Именно сейчас, когда пошло самое веселье? — отозвался Энакин, вырастая рядом с ней. — Уверен, что моя меткость стала лучше, чем в прошлый раз.  
— Это не игра, Энакин. Они пришли за тобой.  
Но он в ответ только усмехнулся. Почему только он был так красив? От этого ей было ужасно сложно долго на него сердиться.  
— Тогда мне повезло, что меня есть ты, чтобы меня защищать. Я уже говорил тебе, любимая. Я никуда не пойду.  
Ещё один взрыв сотряс их звездолёт, чуть не сбив с ног их обоих. Выпрямившись, Падме даже не удивилась, увидев, что в коридоре стало ещё больше дроидов, чем было до этого.  
— Рекс, — распорядилась джедай в наручный комлинк. — Переходим к плану Тета. Сейчас.  
— _Есть, генерал._  
— План Тета? С тобой не повеселишься.  
— Прости, что я пытаюсь спасти... — проворчала Падме, отталкивая приближающуюся ракету концентрированным щитом Силы, закрывая от потока красноватого огня себя и клонов... — целую Республику. _Асока! Как ты там_?  
— Похоже, дроиды привели друзей!  
Падме наконец разрезала особенно упрямого боевого дроида и обернулась. Её падаван была занята, отбиваясь от последних из авангарда дроидов-коммандос. Но за ними вспыхнули фиолетовые всполохи.  
— Магнастражи, — шепнула Падме, ощущая как по спине пробегает холодок. Энакин уже бежал на помощь Асоке, стреляя налево и направо. Но раз здесь были магнастражи, это значило...  
— _Асока!_ Отступай _сейчас же!_ Забирай Энакина и отступай...  
Не успела она договорить, как в корпус их многострадального звездолёт врезался ещё один абордажный челнок. Сила удара была такова, что Падме, не удержавшись на ногах, упала и выронила свой световой посох. Он отлетел далеко в сторону, скрывшись в дыму и пламени. Один из клонов присел на колено и помог ей подняться.  
Поднявшись на ноги, она увидела, что их окружают дроиды-коммандос.  
— Сложите оружие, я обещаю взять вас в плен по законам Республики, — заговорила Падме. Медленно, медленно она развела руки, призывая Силу, чтобы найти свою пропажу.  
Дальше по коридору Асока сражалась с двумя магнастражами, и пока справлялась. Падме должна была добраться до неё, пока ситуация не изменилась в худшую сторону.  
Но она не успела, потому что появилась реальная угроза.  
Командир коммандосов с жёлтыми полосами на корпусе пророкотал что-то угрожающе-невнятное и поднял винтовку. Падме вздохнула. Вот тебе и мирные переговоры, которым её учил наставник.  
— Дроиды, — пробормотала Падме. — С ними невозможно обсудить проблемы мирно.  
Она шевельнула пальцами, и её посох вылетел из творящегося хаоса. Падме поймала его в подставленную руку, плазменные клинки вспыхнули сразу как только рукоять коснулась ладони. Не тратя времени зря, джедай крутанула оружием и развалила голову командиру напополам, обе половины покатились по полу в сторону его подчинённых. Дроиды посмотрели на обломки своего командира, перевели взгляд обратно на джедая и открыли огонь.  
Дроиды-коммандос были покрепче, чем обычные боевые дроиды, но Падме управилась бы с ними, просто приложив больше усилий и потратив больше времени. Её беспокоили совсем не коммандосы и, крутясь, разрубая нападающих дроидов и, отражая в них их же выстрелы, она приглядывала за Асокой, сражающейся с магнастражами. Ученица уже разобралась с одним из них, разрубив дроида на части, и сейчас была занята потасовкой со вторым. Но Падме увидела, как из клубов чёрного дыма выступили ещё два магнастража, электропосохами блокирующие выстрелы Энакина. А за ними из дыма раздались тяжёлые лязгающие металлические шаги и показались очертания массивно-угловатой фигуры в развевающемся плаще.  
— _Нет!_ — Слишком медленно. Сколько бы дроидов она ни сразила, она двигалась слишком медленно. То, что случилось в следующую секунду, произошло словно под водой: генерал Гривус явился собственной персоной. Словно призрак смерти, уже с четырьмя активированными световыми мечами в четырёх конечностях киборг немедленно атаковал Асоку. Магнастражи обошли защиту Асоки, увязшую в схватке с Гривусом, ударами электропосохов оглушили Энакина и подхватили его бесчувственное тело. В следующее мгновение электропосох одного из стражей, подкравшегося с тыла к тогруте, ударил её в спину, Асоку пронзила судорогой, она вскрикнула и потеряла сознание.   
Генерал-киборг разразился ужасным, булькающе-кашляющим смехом.  
Клинок Падме насквозь пронзил грудной отсек последнего коммандоса, и она побежала к Гривусу. _Но медленно. Слишком медленно._ Дроид-генерал закинул себе на плечо бесчувственную Асоку и мгновенно исчез в клубах дыма, направляясь на свой корабль, а следом за своим хозяином поспешили и магнастражи с Энакином. Падме, призвав Силу, устремилась следом, зная, чем завершится эта её погоня, но она всё же бежала изо всех сил.  
Звездолёт Гривуса уже отстыковался от крейсера, когда Амидала вбежала в посадочный отсек. В незакрытый люк после взлёта сепаратистского судна в холодную пустоту космоса с рёвом устремился воздух из корабля, грозя забрать с собой всех, кому не повезло находиться рядом. Падме успела ухватиться одной рукой за стенной поручень, чтобы её не вынесло в межзвёздное пространство, и взмахнула другой, призывая Силу.  
Тяжёлые створы люков с приглушённым грохотом захлопнулись. С лязгом попадали на пол уничтоженные дроиды. На корабле стало тихо.  
Падме осталась одна.

*****

  
_**Асока** _

Она сбилась со счёта, который уже раз приходит в себя после потери сознания за последние несколько лет. По приблизительным подсчётам, двенадцатый плюс-минус один, и краем рассудка она не могла не отметить, что это вряд ли полезно для её мозгов.  
Но, когда тебя берёт в плен генерал Гривус, что ж... тут у тебя небольшой выбор.   
Когда Асоке удалось наконец разлепить веки, она обнаружила, что подвешена в конусе силового ограничительного поля посреди загромождённой каюты — по всей видимости, допросной — тесной от пыточных панелей, которыми управляли дроиды. Она еле могла пошевелить шеей, но ей всё-таки удалось разглядеть, что сбоку от неё точно так же подвешен сенатор Скайуокер в полной отключке. Его нельзя было винить; требовалось немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к оглушению электропосохом. Первый раз никому не бывает легко.  
Где-то за спиной у неё раскрылась дверь.  
— Итак, ты решила наконец к нам присоединиться, — проскрежетал натужный голос Гривуса, и несмотря на духоту в каюте, Асоку пробрала дрожь. Одно дело было сражаться с Гривусом, и совсем другое — болтаться перед ним между полом и потолком скованной и безоружной. — Уверен, что ты хорошо выспалась, девочка.  
— Тебе лучше обратиться к меддроиду по поводу своего кашля, — отозвалась Асока. — Он стал ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз.  
— Дерзкие речи для той, которая сейчас так... — Гривус подошёл к ней и коснулся её подбородка своей металлической верхней конечностью, — беспомощна.  
— Так освободи меня. Давай хотя бы раз устроим честный поединок.  
Сбоку от Асоки раздалось кряхтение.  
— А, сенатор Скайуокер.  
— Это у вас теперь называется пыточной? Позволю себе просветить тебя, Гривус, с хаттами не идёт ни в какое сравнение. Боже, вот когда оказываешься в подземелье дворца Джаббы, тогда-то понимаешь, что тебе реально п...  
— Тихо! — Гривус протянул руку к консоли управления над плечом дроида-оператора, подкрутил адаптер, и Скайуокер до хруста в позвоночнике выгнулся от ослепляющей боли, когда его прошил электрический заряд от сковывающих его энергетических наручников. Асока оскалила зубы.  
— Ты зашёл слишком далеко, Гривус. Одно дело пытать джедая. Но сенатора Галактической Республики? Ты совершаешь военное преступление, на которое Сенат точно не закроет глаза.  
— Сенат? Я не вижу здесь никакого Сената. Здесь только вы и ваша боль.  
Потом пришла её очередь пережить волны агонии. Асока почти почуяла носом, как у неё поджариваются нервные окончания, и ей понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не закричать.  
— Сенатор сейчас же расскажет нам, где он скрывает генетический образец с кодом для создания солдат-клонов, — Гривус сложил руки за спиной и подошёл к Асоке, глядя на неё переливающимися жёлтыми глазами. — А если он этого не сделает, то ты поплатишься жизнью, джедай. На твоём месте, я бы уже начал умолять его рассказать.  
— Ты совершил ошибку, ты ржавая консервная банка, — отозвалась Асока.  
— О? И какую же?  
— Ты оставил на свободе моего Учителя. Ей очень не нравится, когда пытают её друзей. А если ты считаешь, что сейчас ты в безопасности, то сильно ошибаешься. — Гривус расхохотался, но Асоке было всё равно. Он чувствовала на себе одобряющий взгляд сенатора Скайуокера, его поддержку и не отступала. — Если ты рассчитываешь, что она сдастся, знай, этого не будет. Если ты надеешься, что армия твоих бидонов тебя защитит, будь уверен, им это не по зубам. И если ты даже на мгновение подумал, что мастер Амидала заколеблется и не превратит тебя в груду металлолома, ты жестоко ошибаешься.  
Киборг расхохотался уже оглушительно. Булькающий, отвратительный скрежет его изъеденных болезнью ли, коррозией ли голосовых связок и лёгких наполнил помещение, а вместо обманчиво ласкового прикосновения он сжал Асоку трёхпалой металлической конечностью за горло.  
— Трогательная вера. Я бы ей это пересказал, но уверен, что мои дроиды уже прикончили и её и всех до последнего клонов на борту вашего крейсера.  
Послышался какой-то шум. Из-за плотно закрытой двери этой допросной.  
Шум, который более всего напоминал...  
Выстрелы из бластеров.  
Раздался ещё один смех, но уже другой. Низкий и приятный человеческий смех. Асока обернулась насколько это было возможно и с удивлением убедилась, что это сенатор смеялся так беззаботно.  
— На твоём месте, я бы попытался спастись бегством, — заметил Скайуокер. С неожиданным злорадством на лице, чего Асока никогда раньше в нём не наблюдала.  
Гривус круто развернулся на месте и медленно начал приближаться ко входу. Из-за двери явно доносились звуки перестрелки, теперь Асока была в этом уверена. Ещё она уже могла различить гнусавые возгласы, издаваемые вокодерами боевых дроидов, попеременно призывающие то кого-то подорвать и пристрелить уже, то умоляющие кого-то сохранить им жизни. Вся эта какофония сопровождалась знакомыми звуками превращения дроидов в металлолом и запчасти.  
— Невозможно, — прорычал Гривус. — Целый флот стоит между нами и остатками ваших сил.  
Энакин сверкнул глазами:  
— Ты привёл с собой всего один флот?  
Наконечник плазменного клинка, снаружи пронзившего металл насквозь, засиял с внутренней стороны двери. А сам клинок начал вырезать полукруг, оставляя за собой след из расплавленного металла. Через несколько секунд круг замкнулся. Киборг, чуть наклонившись, встал перед дверью наизготовку, две его верхние конечности с тошнотворным щелчком разделились на четыре.  
Тяжёлый вырезанный круг металла, словно от взрыва, влетел внутрь.  
Гривус почти, почти успел, но здоровенный кусок двери зацепил его за плечо и отшвырнул в стену. Он сполз на пол безвольной грудой металла в дымящемся плаще. Падаван закашлялась, пытаясь что-то разглядеть сквозь клубы пыли и дыма. Но когда завеса чуть рассеялась, то в проёме двери она увидела свою наставницу. Облачённая в опалённые и иссечённые тёмно-красного цвета одеяния, с выбившимися из обычно аккуратного пучка прядями густых волос, в боевой стойке с активированным световым посохом в руках Падме Амидала была, словно ангел войны.  
— Энакин! Асока! — она ворвалась в каюту и разнесла контрольную панель, освободив их обоих из силового поля, хотя их руки всё ещё были скованы энергетическими наручниками. — Вы ранены?  
— Типичное сепаратистское гостеприимство, ничего более. — Асока повела плечами и вытянула руки перед собой. Мастер Амидала попыталась разрезать наручники, но энергетический луч, соединяющий браслеты, не поддавался плазменному клинку её посоха. Они обе озадаченно нахмурились.  
— Я не знаю, где мои мечи, но, по крайней мере, мы живы и почти здоровы, — поспешила подбодрить Асока свою раздосадованную учительницу. — Уверена, что у нас получится избавиться от этих штук. Со временем.  
— Тогда я предлагаю тебе начать над этим работать. Прямо сейчас. — Все трое обернулись на возобновившиеся сипы и хрипы — генерал-киборг пришёл в себя. Он оттолкнул от себя остатки двери и выпрямился во весь рост. Несмотря на то, что ей угрожала смерть от его руки, Асока не могла не отметить, что всякий раз при виде Гривуса, она каждый раз поражалась, насколько он низкий.  
Падме загородила собой Энакина и Асоку.  
— Идите, — приказала она. — Я задержу его. Забирай Скайуокера и...  
— Я не брошу тебя, Падме.  
Четыре конечности Гривуса выхватили четыре световых меча, которые он активировал один за другим.  
— Эни, это не просьба.  
— Только потому что у тебя есть световой меч, а у меня нет, не означает, что ты должна командовать мною направо и налево.  
— О, неужели? Полагаю, это означает, что я должна спасти тебе жизнь. Снова.  
— За сегодня всего два раза. Раньше ведь такого не случалось.  
— Ты так хочешь сразиться с четырёхруким дроидом-убийцей? Нет? Так я и думала.  
Асока переводила взгляд с учителя на сенатора и обратно. И пусть она не совсем понимала, что происходит, она была уверена, что им всем угрожает смерть от руки одержимого убийствами киборга.  
— Учитель, — напомнила тогрута, — Гривус?  
Падме кивнула:  
— Асока, держи Энакина, не пускай его.  
Падаван успела перехватить Энакина как раз тогда, когда он хотел броситься наперерез Гривусу. Она петлёй накинула ему поперёк груди через голову свои наручники и притянула к себе. Всё это она проделала необычайно молча. Падме заблокировала удар Гривуса, вскинув световой посох над головой, сделала финт и отбросила противника толчком Силы. Асока знала стиль боя своей наставницы и понимала, что её основное преимущество — бой на расстоянии; её световой посох покрывал горазду большую дистанцию, чем стандартный световой меч. Но Гривус отличался от большинства противников, с которыми ей приходилось сражаться раньше. Его конечности были, во-первых, длиннее, чем у гуманоидов и, во-вторых, могли двигаться так, как не могли руки и ноги у других. Асока знала это по личному опыту. С начала войны он уже попытался убить её раз или два.  
— Эй, Гривус! — Энакин пытался вырваться из захвата Асоки, пока она выводила их обоих из зоны поражения. Плазменные клинки мечей Гривуса и посоха Падме сверкали ослепительными росчерками света, оставляя борозды и подпалины на полу и стенах тесной каюты, а Асока отступала в холл. И невольно за ней вынужден был отступать Энакин. Который всё ещё пытался если не вырваться, то хотя бы оставить последнее слово за собой. — Ты что-то истощал! Уверен, что Дуку кормит тебя, как положено? Если бы эта очень сильная очень юная леди меня не держала, то от тебя бы уже остались одни запчасти!  
Падме прогнулась назад под весом атаки всех четырёх мечей Гривуса, но резко нанесла низкий удар ногой по суставу нижней конечности киборга. Конечность выгнулась под неестественным углом, и из глотки Гривуса вырвался нечеловеческий возглас, нечто среднее между рыком и воплем. Джедай бросила взгляд через плечо, на её лице появилось уже знакомое гневное выражение:  
— Энакин, ты. Не. Помогаешь.  
— Не о чем беспокоиться, мастер-джедай. У меня есть план. Вроде как.  
Конечность Гривуса с хрустом встала на место, и он снова атаковал Падме, потеснив её в коридор, куда буквально за несколько секунд до этого отступили Асока с Энакином.  
Асока понимала, что ей следует увести сенатора Скайуокера как можно дальше отсюда, как ей и велела Падме. Но она не могла заставить себя бросить Учителя и обречь её на ту же участь, что постигла многих других джедаев от руки Гривуса. И кроме того, она ясно видела браваду Энакина, а в Силе под этой бравадой столь же ясно ощущалась непоколебимая уверенность, и она не могла не подумать, что возможно он придумал реальный способ, как им всем спастись.  
Ударение на _возможно_.  
— Это игра для тебя? — Падме была словно ураган из красных одеяний, росчерков и вспышек зелёных световых клинков. Она уклонялась, блокировала и контратаковала быстрее, чем Асока могла уследить, сражаясь против четырёх клинков двумя своими. Из-за тесноты коридоров она оказалась в ещё более невыгодном положении, но, тем не менее, она билась с Гривусом на равных. А временами ей даже удавалось потеснить противника.  
Асока была безоружна, поэтому тут от неё помощи Учителю было мало. Вот если бы она смогла выяснить наверняка, что задумал Скайуокер...  
— Конечно, нет! Я лишь обратил внимание, что генерал сегодня выглядит неважно.  
— Мы на _войне_ , Энакин! Я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы тебя не убили! Как ты этого не понимаешь? — Падме нанесла сильный удар рукоятью по лицу Гривуса, на мгновение оглушив его и вынудив отступить. Она оглянулась и со страдальческой гримасой посмотрела на Энакина:  
— Почему ты ни к чему не относишься серьёзно?  
Энакин сжал зубы:  
— Я отношусь. Больше, чем ты думаешь, Падме. Я бываю очень серьёзен. Но если ты попытаешься нести всю тяжесть войны на своих плечах, она раздавит тебя. Ты не должна делать это в одиночку.  
Они смотрели в глаза друг другу, явно безмолвно говоря друг с другом о чём-то личном, о чём Асока представления не имела.  
— Учитель, сзади!  
Асока в последнее мгновение успела перехватить удар одного из мечей Гривуса захватом Силы, удерживая на месте его вибрирующий от напряжения манипулятор с зажатым в ладонной части мечом и отвела удар в сторону. Приём был так себе, но позволил Падме выиграть секунду, чтобы уклониться от удара, который в противном случае развалил бы её напополам.  
— Нападаете со спины? — Падме опасно прищурилась, блокируя его беспорядочные удары. — Грязно играете, генерал. Впрочем, как всегда.  
Энакин приставил ладони рупором ко рту:  
— Так его, Падме! Врежь ему ещё раз! — Затем он метнулся взглядом к Асоке, перевёл его вниз на её энергетические наручники, скользнул глазами на свои оковы, а затем снова посмотрел на Гривуса.  
О. Асока с дурным предчувствием начала осознавать, в чём заключался план сенатора, но называть это «планом» было бы явным преувеличением.  
— Тихо! Вы оба! — Гривус должно быть впал в настоящее отчаяние, потому что он вернулся к своему трюку с раскручиванием световых мечей винтами. Асока уже не раз видела, как он вытворяет подобное, чтобы по-настоящему запаниковать, но эффект всё же был ошеломляющий.  
Но Падме этот трюк ничуть не смутил:  
— Мне известно, что вы делаете всё, что приказывают хозяева, Гривус. Но бездумная собачья покорность далеко не свойственна для всех прочих.  
— Ооо! Отлично! — поддержал её Скайуокер, но тотчас побледнел, когда Гривус с рёвом жёстко насел на Падме. Она относительно легко заблокировала его удар, но, к несчастью, потеряла при этом равновесие, и сепаратистский генерал прорвался мимо неё по переходу туда, где стояли её падаван и сенатор. Беззащитные.  
Просто великолепно.  
Но Скайуокер ещё не закончил. Асока разжала руки и сбросила свои накинутые ему поперёк торса наручники, освободив его — и он незамедлительно воспользовался обретённой свободой, с ухмылкой очень непочтительно ткнув в Гривуса пальцем:  
— Так и есть, генерал. Ты обожаешь выполнять хозяйские приказы, не так ли? Ты всего лишь консервная шавка-шестёрка Дуку на коротком поводке и с нравом садиста.  
— ХВАТИТ! — мгновение, и Гривус был возле них, и пусть Асока знала, что задумал Скайуокер, какой-то частью сознания она была до ужаса уверена, что они оба вот-вот умрут жестокой, жестокой смертью. Всё ещё яростно воя, киборг занёс над ними мечи, чтобы опустить им на головы...   
.... а они с Энакином их перехватили, подставив энергетические лучи-перемычки наручников под удар искрящих и гудящих плазменных клинков.  
— Асока! Сейчас! — крикнул сенатор, она кивнула. Вместе они петлёй захлестнули на световых клинках энергетические перемычки и резко завели верхние конечности Гривуса, всё ещё сжимающие рукояти мечей, ему за спину, вывернув ему плечи из суставов, чем вызвали у него ещё один нечеловеческий яростный вопль.  
Второй раз за день Асока обрадовалась, увидев, как плазменный клинок светового посоха её Учителя пронзает металл. Генерал издал очередной вопль, а Падме уже выдернула посох у него из груди, а он повалился на пол, сотрясаясь от кашля.  
— Это задержит его ненадолго. Следуйте за мной! — Падме повернулась, чтобы бежать дальше по холлу, но Энакин протянул руку и успел перехватить её за запястье.

  
——————————

  
— Подожди. Мы на крейсере, флагмане целого сепаратистского флота. Вы разве не хотите оставить им что-нибудь на память от нас?  
Асока ушам своим не поверила, когда её наставница вздохнула, а затем кивнула:  
— Я полагаю было бы очень грубо уйти, не попрощавшись. Но давайте быстрее.  
Скайуокер ухмыльнулся и, опустившись на колени, сорвал комлинк с запястья сипящего и хрипящего Гривуса. Это действие, по всей видимости, встряхнуло киборга настолько, что он снова ожил и зашевелился под плащом. Внезапно раздался звук, словно у кого-то кости ломались, и у киборга отросли четыре новые конечности, и прежде чем кто-то из них троих успел его остановить, он, словно гигантский паук-мутант скрылся в тёмном переходе. Вероятнее всего, удирая в сторону секретного спасательного судна. Асока в ужасе смотрела, как то, что недавно было генералом Гривусом нырнуло в сырой вентиляционный переход.  
— Смотрите, Учитель. — Она подхватила с пола два световых меча, которые сепаратистский генерал выронил во время агонии, и активировала их: оба клинка оказались зелёного цвета. — Я нашла временную замену.  
Падме покачала головой:  
— Они тебе не принадлежат. Мы вернём их в Храм, а ты полетишь на Иллум, как только появится возможность, мой юный друг.  
— Хорошо, хорошо.  
— Эм, леди? Не хотелось бы вам мешать, но время ухооодит, — через полкоридора от них сенатор выпрямился из положения сидя на коленях возле низкой контрольной панели, и через мгновение, мелькнув зелёной вспышкой, его и Асоки наручники раскрылись и спали у них с запястий. Чрезвычайно довольный собой, Скайуокер повернулся и спиной вперёд затрусил к выходу, сделав им жест двигаться вперёд.  
В итоге — великолепная идея татуинского сенатора заключалась в том, что сначала Падме и Асока уничтожают вражеских дроидов на мостике флагмана, а затем, используя комлинк с кодами доступа Гривуса, он переписывает программу дроидов-капитанов и назначает флоту место встречи в новом наборе координат, которое оказалось в центре солнца этой системы.  
Скайуокер подмигнул Падме:  
— К тому времени, как кто-нибудь из них сообразит что к чему, половина флота уже прожарится как следует.  
Пока они возвращались на свой крейсер на позаимствованном у сепаратистов шаттле, наблюдая за тем, как флот дроидов дружно и целеустремлённо движется к звезде, Асока, поразмыслив, вынуждена была признать, что сенатор с Татуина определённо имеет тягу к драматическим эффектам и одарён стратегическим военным мышлением.  
— Не, война это легко, — заговорил Скайуокер, глядя на огненно-световое шоу из смотрового иллюминатора с выражением гордого родителя. Он запнулся, когда посмотрел на Падме, приподнявшую самую невпечатлённую бровь. — Э, то есть, там всё незамысловато. Но она требует много усилий. Колоссально много. И умений. Но для меня... гораздо интереснее люди. Поэтому в Сенате мне гораздо веселее.   
Он действительно был до необычного странный человек.  
— Думаю, нам нужен кто-то для работы, которую больше никто не хочет делать, — произнесла Асока, а по лицу Скайуокера промелькнуло хмурое выражение.  
— Говоря о работе, которую никто не хочет делать. Как у Рекса всё прошло с Планом Тета?  
Ей что никто ничего здесь не сообщил?  
— Что это такое? — Асока переводила взгляд с сенатора на свою наставницу и обратно.  
Но Падме сидела на скамейке и чистила оружие, улыбаясь со знанием дела.  
— Это был условный сигнал для запасного плана, чтобы Рекс доставил генетический образец в условленное место, если нас подстерегут по дороге на Татуин. И не могу не заметить для протокола, мы все очень рады тому, что я проявила дальновидность, не так ли? Теперь мы можем перехватить по несколько горячих рационов, лечь спать пораньше и вовремя встать на утреннюю тренировку.  
Скайуокер проворчал, выражая своё недовольство, но Асока была уверена, что он был очень впечатлён предусмотрительностью и умом её наставницы. Не знай она лучше, она даже могла бы подумать, что... между этими двумя что-то было. Некая искра.  
Но, поразмыслив, Асока для себя решила, — когда в иллюминаторах наконец возник долгожданный вид их пострадавшего в битве республиканского крейсера, — такие мысли были не больше, чем фантазия. Все, что как ей показалось, она заметила между ними необычного, вероятнее всего было лишь последствием сотрясения мозга после допроса Гривуса. Такой неуправляемый, непредсказуемый человек, как сенатор Скайуокер? Зачем столь же опасной и непредсказуемой женщине выбирать себе подобного партнёра?

*****

_**Падме** _

— А знаешь, ты очень неплохо со всем справилась сегодня, — пробормотал Энакин в шею Падме. Они наконец-то сумели уединиться друг с другом у неё в каюте, отгородившись дверью от шума и сутолоки, царившей на звездолёте, пока служебные дроиды и клоны занимались ремонтом крейсера, и, сбежав на время от неугомонной Асоки с её бесконечными вопросами.  
Падме чуть отодвинулась.  
— Очень неплохо? Так ты называешь то, как я пробилась через целую армию и спасла тебя от самого Гривуса? Может найдёшь себе другого отважного рыцаря-джедая, чтобы спасать твою шкуру. — Она устремила на него пристальный взгляд, а он в ответ с нарочитой серьёзностью смотрел ей в глаза, пока наконец оба не выдержали и, прижавшись лбом друг к другу, не рассмеялись вполголоса.  
— Но я хочу попросить прощения за то, что давил на тебя. Тогда было не время и не место, и я был не...  
Падме накрыла рот Энакину ладонью:  
— Эни, — сказала она, улыбаясь, — ты знаешь, что у меня никогда бы и мысли не возникло тебя прерывать, когда ты признаёшься, что не прав. Никогда. Но... возможно, только в этот раз ты всё же не совсем не прав. — Она вздохнула и возвела очи горе, испрашивая себе силы. — Вероятно, иногда эта ужасная война слишком затуманивает мой разум. Она всё длится и длится, ей не видно конца, и я теряюсь, словно в тумане. Иногда я легко забываю, что бесконечная битва это далеко не вся моя жизнь.  
— А что же тогда? — спросил Энакин с самодовольной усмешкой, расцветающей у него на лице. И Падме в тысячный наверное раз убедилась, какой красивый мужчина её муж, и она бы снова вышла за него замуж в мгновение ока.  
А её жизнью было _вот это вот всё_ : Храм джедаев, учить других и учиться самой, мирные летние дни на Корусанте и отпуск с Эни на Набу. И да, эта война. Бесконечная, ужасная, пронизывающая до костей война, которая столькому её научила и продемонстрировала недостатки как Ордена, так и её собственные. Возможно, когда она всё же закончится, Падме сумеет применить опыт и знания, которые вынесет из жестоких битв, и передать их джедаям. Возможно она даже сумеет создать новый, лучший Орден. Такой, где любовь будут поощрять, а не подавлять. Такой, где будут пестовать сострадание и поддержку, а не жёсткость и бездумную верность.  
И она это обязательно сделает, если Энакин будет с ней. Конечно, она никогда не скажет ему этого вслух — иначе его эго вырастет настолько, что он может себе что-нибудь потянуть.  
Вместо этого она поцеловала его и произнесла ему в губы:  
— Ты. Одна из составляющих. И Республика. Асока тоже важная составляющая, как и Оби-Ван.  
— Агх, снова Оби-Ван. — Энакин закатил глаза. — Если мне придётся соперничать с ним, Падме, я тебе сразу говорю, что я пас. Он слишком хорош.  
— О, кто-то ревнует? Не переживай, Эни. Я думаю, у Оби-Вана уже есть кое-кто, кто его ждёт.  
— Что? Этого старого зануду? Да ты шутишь!  
— Старый зануда, хм? Только что он был «слишком хорош», — хихикнула Падме и снова прислонилась к панорамному иллюминатору, повернув голову, чтобы видеть звёзды, проносившиеся мимо их корабля. Одной рукой она обняла Энакина за узкую талию, которой всегда восхищалась, и притянула его к себе.  
В конце концов, у них оставалось не так много времени до того, как они должны будут вернуться в повседневную рутину, царящую на крейсере, а им ещё там много нужно было успеть.


End file.
